This invention relates to a power transmission device for starting in forward or reverse.
Numerous devices for starting in forward or reverse exist for motor vehicles having a heat engine, of which there can be cited:
1. Dry or wet, single-disk or multidisk, manual or automatic clutches, the latter being, for example, of the centrifugal type with a flywheel, couplings, converters, in association with reversing devices; and
2. A six-pinion planetary gear train including a clutch and brake.
All these devices have drawbacks either of cost or of energy consumption or overall size and weight or effort in use.